Babysitting Sealand
by Cookie05
Summary: Finland and Sweden have to go to a meeting, but who can they get to look after Sealand? Norway and Iceland are seeing a family guidance counsellor so the only person who is left is... Denmark. Too bad that Sealand is sick too.


**Babysitting Sealand**

**This was a request from a friend of mine, so if anyone's a bit OOC then that's probably why. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

It was slightly quieter in the Nordic home, Norway and Iceland were seeing a family guidance counsellor (because admit it they need it). Denmark was still sleeping off his hangover, as was Sealand only he was sleeping off a sugar rush, and his parents- erm, Sweden and Finland, were downstairs eating breakfast.

"We have a meeting later on today right?" Finland asked his husband, all he got was a grunt in response but you've got to remember this is Sweden so it's normal.  
"Who are we getting to look after Sealand, Norway and Iceland are away today it's not like we can ask them."  
"Wh't ab'ut Est'n'a?"  
"Estonia? I think he's busy at Russia's today."  
Sweden nodded in response, England wouldn't take the young boy even if it was for just a few hours, and apart from the other Nordics Sweden didn't exactly have any friends that were suitable to look after the 10 year old looking micro-nation.

As if the heavens had heard the plea of the two parents a saviour then walked into their life, or drunkenly stumbled down the stairs.  
"The King of Northern Europe has arrived!" Denmark walked into the kitchen, but then tripped on the final step and landed on his face.  
'Well that was certainly graceful.' Sweden thought, mentally smirking (of course he wouldn't actually do this). 'But Denmark can't be that bad of a babysitter; he looked after Iceland when he younger, granted it was mostly Norway looking after him but still...'  
Sweden looked over to his wife, quickly having a telepathic conversation with him. Moments of silence and a few 'are you crazy' stares from Denmark it had been decided that they had found a new babysitter...  
Denmark!

"Denmark, we have to go out later for a meeting, you can look after Sealand right?" Finland asked politely, but if Denmark said no Sweden could always persuade him, with no violence what so ever.  
"Wait , you want me," The Dane pointed to himself emphasising the point. "to take care of your precious son."  
"Y's"  
"You looked after Iceland when he was younger didn't you?" Finland asked.  
"Well yeah, but I only looked after Ice once on my own and he wander-" Denmark trailed off when he saw the looks on the protective parents faces. "-I mean, of course I can take care of Sealand, why didn't you ask sooner."  
'Well at least that's all sorted out,' The Swede thought. 'but if anything happens to Sealand you will pay.' Of course none of this was spoken out loud but Denmark got the message when a glare was sent his way.  
"Okay we'll be back in a couple of hours, Sealand's still asleep." Finland checked his watch watching how long his son had been asleep. "You should probably wake him up actually. So we'll be back in a bit, see you then."

It had been about ten minutes since the two had left and Denmark was heading upstairs to wake Sealand, the kid got so grumpy when he was woken.  
"Hey kiddo, your mum and dad so I'm looking after you. Yay." Denmark shook the younger blondes shoulder trying to wake him. Woah this kid was one heavy sleeper.  
"Denmark." The micro-nation said sleepily. "I don't feel so good."  
"What do you mean by," Denmark didn't have to wait long for an answer because in that moment...  
Sealand threw up on him.  
"Sorry."  
"You threw up on me and the only thing you can say is sorry." Denmark sighed, the Sealander had ruined his 'Mark Nutty' t-shirt. "I'll get a bucket, just wait here."  
After helping the sick boy sit up, Denmark proceed to get a bucket from downstairs. If Sealand really had flu then this would be a very long couple of hours.  
"Come on kid, you feeling okay?" Denmark lifted up Sealand's fringe, the boys forehead was quite warm. "I'll make some soup, that's good for colds right? We could watch a film too, does that sound good?"  
Setting up the DVD player Denmark couldn't help but smirk, this would teach the brat to vomit all over him. The film he had chosen? 'The Thing' Sitting on the chair next to Sealand's bed, leaning back Denmark proceeded to watch the show (or in this case the film).

It was about an hour later when Sealand started screaming, and even Denmark had to admit the film was pretty scary. But for the small war fort it was absolutely terrifying.  
"Mum! Dad!" The young boy screamed. But in Denmark's thoughts Sweden and Finland wouldn't be home for about half an hour. How wrong he was.  
"Sealand!" Finland came running up the stairs, and if Denmark thought Sweden was scary then angry mother Finland was even worse.  
"Denmark! What the hell did you do!" The Finland shouted, hurtling himself towards the tall Dane. Finland may have only come to Denmark's chest, but his punches hurt like hell.  
"Finland, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
"Sweden, can you take Sealand outside so I can have a little talk with Denmark."

So after that incident Denmark was never allowed to babysit Sealand again, or even be in the same room alone with him. And morale of the story: Finland may be the mother of the family, but if he was angered he was a scary one. 

**So the story behind this is that the Denmark in our group (I'm Iceland) hates the Sealand, and basically wants to disown him. So that's why Denmark's a bit mean in this. But if you enjoyed it anyway then leave a review.**


End file.
